runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Rune Mysteries
|extendedReq = None |tárgyak = 14 szabad inventory hely |kills = Vortex (nem sebez) |leírás = Ariane tudja, hogy a Wizards' Tower veszélyben van de ezt senki sem hiszi el neki. Segíts Ariane-nek az erőfeszítéseiben, a Wizards' Tower védelmében és hogy kiderüljön mi történik.}} A Rune Mysteries egy egyszerű quest, főként a Wizards' Tower-ben játszódik. Az új quest lecserélte a régi questet. A küldetés kiadásának napján a Wizards' Tower grafikai frissítést kapott. __TOC__ Baj a könyvtárban Hogy elkezdd a questet, beszélj Ariane-nal a Wizard's Tower bejáratánál, aki éppen Wizard Valina-t próbálja meggyőzni a problémáról. Egy bejátszás következik, melyben Wizard Borann-t egy mágikus vortex megtámadja. Ariane és te megpróbáltok bemenni a toronyba, de Ariane a hárítás következtében a földre zuhan. Elmondja, hogyan csald a középső kék szlophoz a vortexet. Ehhez castolj egy Air Strike-ot a vortexre. Vedd fel a tower mindspike (air), ha nincs air rúnád. Állítsd az Air Strike-ot auto-cast-ra, majd támadd a vortexet. A cél, hogy behúzd a kék oszlop közepébe. A régi torony Beszélj Ariane-al a bejárat közelében lévő hídnál. Amikor megkérdezed, hogy miért nem mehetett be a toronyba, akkor felfedi, hogy látnoki képességei vannak. A látomásaiban a tornyot lángokban látta. Kihasználva képességeit megpróbált többet megtudni a látomásairól az ősi tower demon-tól, aki úgy alakította a beszélgetést, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha Ariane nem Zamorak elveit vallaná és varázslataihoz nem a hagyományos varázskönyvet használná. A varázslók elbocsátották a toronyból és azt követelték, hogy démon-imádó legyen. Archmage Sedridor elég veszélyesnek ítélte meg Ariane-t, ezért egy ward spellt alkalmazott ellene. Ariane a tornyon kívül ragadt. Megkér, hogy beszélj Archmage Sedridor-al, Wizard Ellaron-al és a többi varázslóval, hogy rájöjjetek végül milyen szokatlan dolgok történtek. Menj vissza a toronyba és beszélj a következő varázslókkal: Traiborn-al, Ellaron-al ésSedridor-al. *Traiborn beszél a látomásairól. Elmondja, hogy néha dolgokat lát a gerendánál. A torony a régi torony romjaira épült, és a különös dolgok a könyvtárból jönnek. *Beszélj Ellaron-al és közvetítsd Ariane aggodalmait. Komolyan veszi Ariane aggodalmait és megpróbálja meggyőzni az Archmage-t. Meggyőzte Ariane-t, hogy titkolja ezt el a többi varázsló elől. Ha Ariane látomásairól kérdezed, akkor elmondja, hogy megpróbálta elnyomni őket, nehogy véletlenül kitűnjön ez a természetes ajándék. *Vegül beszélj Archmage Sedridor-al Ariane figyelmeztetéseiről. Megemlíti, hogy az Icyenic Purge előkészületein munkálkodnak. Ez túlhajtja majd a szokatlan örvényeket egy jó nagy adag túlfeszültséget vezetve a kék oszlopba. Térj vissza Ariane-hez és számolj be a Traiborn teremtményeiről szerzett észrevételeit. Elmondja neked a torony rövid történetét, melyben megemlíti a torony pusztulását, amit a Zamorakian varázslók okoztak. Az új torony a régi romjaira épült, melynek az alagsori szobáit a jelenlegi Archmage zárta le, Archmage Perien. Elárulja, hogy egy régi híresztelés alapján a romokhoz vezető ajtókat Water Surge varázslattal lehet kinyitni, de a bejutást sok varázsló nem tartotta előnyösnek. Az új út megtalálása right|300px|Az orgona interfész Beszélj Wizard Ellaron-al a bejutás lehetőségéről, aki elmondja, hogy még a legtapasztaltabb varázslók sem mehetnek be oda. Ezért nem valószínű, hogy beszélne a titkokról egy kívülállónak, vagy egy ex-wizard-nak. Kérdezd meg, hogy hogyan lehetne bejutni és elmondja, hogy csak egyetlen Archamge tudhatja a titkot. Tájékoztasd a híresztelésekről (Water Surge), amely után célozni fog rá, hogy valóban ez lehet a kulcs. Érdeklődj a romokról. Elmondja, hogy hogyan zárta le Archmage Perien a szobákat a fantasztikus hozzáértésével. Elmondja, hogy Archmage Perien írt egy könyvet a zene és a mágia kapcsolatáról. Kérdezd meg, hogy ez célzás-e, de ezt elutasítja. Azonban annyit hajlandó elárulni, hogy a könyv a földszinten hozzáférhető. A könyvet a legkeletibb lebegő könyvespolcon találod. Két könyvet találhatsz: The Harmony of the Runes-t és a The Runes of Water Spells-t. Mindkét könyvön jobb kattintására megtekintheted a hozzácsatolt diagrammokat. Vidd el a könyveket Ariane-nek, aki azt mondja, hogy játszd el a varázslatot az orgonán. Menj a földszint déli részére és játssz az orgonán. A diagrammokon láthatod a hangokat. Játszd el őket (a sorrend nem számít): B B B B B B B B B B A# A# A# A# A# A# A# G# G Majd kattints a Wizards' Tower basement key-re. Ezután vissza Ariane-hez még egyszer. A romok Mondd el Ariane-nek, hogy megvan a kulcs és kíváncsi lehet a tudományra, ami már több száz év óta a régi torony romjai között ragadt. Elmondja, hogy a romok bejárata a torony keleti oldalán található. Menj keletre. Ariane már a romoknál vár. Beszélj vele. Azt szeretné, ha kinyitnád az ajtót. Ehhez használd a Wizards' Tower basement key-t. A bejátszásban bementek a romok közé. Szerinte éppen az ereklyetartó kamrájában vagytok, amit összejövetelekkor használtak és ahol a gyakornokok esküt tettek a rendeleteknek. Ezek a rendeletek tartalmazzák a mágia lehetséges négy filozófiai megközelítését. Menj beljebb a romok közé, ahol egy rune guardian blokkolja az utatokat. Az új gyakornok tesztje Beszélj a rune guardiannal aki egy tesztről kezd el beszélni. Ariane szerint a guardianok új gyakornokként tekintenek rád. A teszt 5 kérdésből áll. *You are behind in your studies due to illness, and a test is coming up. Your place at the tower is safe, but if you fail you will lose some respect. Another apprentice offers you an opportunity to cheat (Betegség miatt le vagy maradva a tanulmányaidban és egy teszt következik. A helyed a toronyban biztonságos, de ha hibázol, akkor vesztesz némi megbecsülést. Egy másik a csalás lehetőségét ajánlja fel). Válaszok: # "Cheat only enough to make up for my illness and catch up." Csak annyit csalok, amennyit szükséges. (Zöld) # "Cheat as much as I can." Olyan sokat, amennyit tudok. (Vörös) # "Don't cheat as I wouldn't learn anything." Nem csalok, hiszen nem tanulnék semmit sem. (Szürke) # "Don't cheat, as it would be wrong." Nem csalok, ez rossz. (Kék) *An elderly wizard - the last practitioner of a unique branch of magic - dies. Her diary might contain details about her unique magic, but her will states that the diary should be destroyed on her death (Egy idősebb mágus - az utolsó gyakornok egy egyedi mágiai ágazat gyakorlása közben meghal. A naplója tartalmazza a részleteket az egyedi mágiáról. Halála után azonban a naplója nem semmisül meg). Válaszok: # "Destroy the diary without reading it." Olvasás nélkül megsemmisítem. (Kék) # "Copy the most important information, then destroy it." Lemásolom a fontos dolgokat és megsemmisítem(Zöld) # "Pretend to destroy the diary, but actually keep it to yourself." Eljátszom a megsemmisítését, de megtartom magamnak. (Vörös) # "Put the diary in the library so that all wizards can study it." Könyvtárba helyezem, hogy a többi mágus tanulmányozhassa. (Szürke) *A rival wizard is spreading lies about you and has made you the laughing stock of a nearby village. They believe you are of low intelligence and poor moral character, and throw vegetable at you when you visit. What do you do? Egy rivális varázsló badarságokat terjeszt rólad és a közeli faluban nevetség tárgya leszel. Azt hiszik, hogy alacsony intelligenciájú vagy, majd látogatásodkor zöldségekkel dobálnak meg. Mit teszel? Válaszok: # "Challenge the wizard to a magical duel in front of the village." Kihívom a riválist a falu elé egy párbajra. (Kék) # "Try to reason with the villagers and convince him he is lying." Meggyőzöd a falu lakóit, hogy ez mind hazugság. (Szürke) # "Appeal to the wizard's better nature and ask him to stop." Megpróbálod a riválist jobb belátásra bírni. (Zöld) # "Play practical jokes to knock him down a peg in return." Te is vicceket mesélsz róla. (Vörös) *You have become a senior wizard and are asked to take on an apprentice. The boy is talented but undisciplined and does not apply himself out his areas of interest. What is your approach? (Rangidős varázslóvá válsz és megkérnek, hogy vállalj el egy gyakornokot. A fiú tehetséges és fegyelmezetlen, de nem tudod kimozdítani a saját érdeklődési köréből. Mi a megközelítésed?) Válaszok: # "Constantly challenge him, forcing him to learn discipline." Fegyelemre tanítod.(Vörös) # "Show patience and compassion so he has a safe place to grow." Türelmes leszel és szánalmat érzel iránta, hogy ezen a helyen biztonságban nőhet fel.(Kék) # "Concentrate on his weaknesses so he receives a balanced education." A gyengeségeire összpontosítasz, hogy kiegyensúlyozott oktatást kapjon. (Zöld) # "Give him the resources to develop his areas of interest." Érdeklődési köréhez forrásokat biztosítasz. (Szürke) *A senior wizard asks you to take part in a ritual that will greatly benefit the tower. Before the ritual starts, you discover that he learned part of it from a demon. The ritual appears safe, but the demon are expert liars (Egy rangidős varázsló megkér, hogy vegyél részt egy hagyományban, amiből a torony hasznot húz. A szertartás kezdete előtt felfedezed, hogy a nagy részét egy démontól tanulta. A szertartás biztonságosnak néz ki, de a démonok hazugságok mesterei). Válaszok: # "Study the ritual and make up my own mind about its safety." Tanulmányozod a szertartást és győzködöd magad, hogy ez biztonságos. (Szürke) # "Stop the ritual; it may be corrupt in a way that I can't detect." Megállítod, valami bűzlik, de még nem jöttél rá. (Kék) # "Make sure the demonic influence is balanced by other influences." Meggyőződsz, hogy a démoni befolyásolást egy más befolyásolás egyensúlyozta ki. (Zöld) # "Go ahead with the ritual but focus on my personal safety." Részt veszel a szertartáson, de a saját biztonságodra összpontosítasz. (Vörös) A válaszaid határozzák meg, hogy milyen címet (title)-t kapsz. Bármikor újrakezdheted a tesztet, ha más címre vágysz. A címek a következőek Név the Blue (a kék), Név the Green (a zöld), Név the Grey (a szürke) és Név the Red (a vörös). Miután a guardian beazonosította, hogy melyik rendelethez tartozol beenged a mögötte lévő ajtón. Leereszkedés thumb|right|Kopogtatás a szobron. Beszélj Ariane-el az új szobában. A lefelé vezető lépcső egy darabja hiányzik, melyen Ariane szeretné, ha keresztül mennétek. Mássz be a szobor mögé a réstől déli falon és csinálj hidat a szobor ledöntésével. Menjetek át rajta, majd másszatok le a szoba nyugati részében. Beszélj Ariane-al, hogy megtudd a spellek történelmi jelentőségét. Elmondja, hogy egy ilyen örvény támadta meg Wizard Borann-t is, amelyet éppen látsz. thumb|right|Tartsd a vortexet a megjelölt helyen. Be kell cserkészned az örvények egyikét (nem számít melyiket) abba a körbe, amelyet Ariane csinált. Ezután már csak benne kell tartanod amíg Ariane megvizsgálja (ez körülbelül egy perc). A vortex csalogatásához egy spellt kell castolni rá. A vortex mindig mozogni fog, ezért előfordulhat, hogy néha kilép a körből. Szerencsére ez esetben az óra nem állítódik vissza. Az örvények nem szellemek, ahogyan ezt Ariane gondolta. Lélekdarabok. Elmondja, hogy az idősebb varázslók a lelkük egy darabját helyezték a gerendába, hogy létrehozzanak egy nagyon erőteljes mágikus hatást. Bár amint az észrevehető, elég rosszul sikerült. Ariane úgy gondolja, hogy ez semmisítette meg az első tornyot. Egy varázslattal be lehet zárni a vortexet, de valaki kiengedte, így tudott a gerendán keresztül feljutni a toronyba. Valaki lejött a romok közé és megszüntette a varázslatot! Ariane visszaállítja a régi helyzetet, de ez időbe telik. Arra kér, hogy menj vissza az új toronyba és akadályozd meg Sedridor tervét. Őrület Menj vissza az új toronyba. Meglátod Sedridor-t és további három varázslót, ahogyan varázsolják a Icyenic Purge-t. Próbálj meg beszélni Sedridor-al de hidegen hagyja. Játssz az orgonán négyszer, hogy megszakítsd a varázslók koncentrációját. Felidegesíted Sedridor-t. A bejátszásban Ariane újra előkészül a varázslatra. A bejátszás után menj vissza Ariane-hez aki már a romokon kívül áll és beszélj vele a quest teljesítéséhez. Jutalmak * 1 Quest points * 250 Magic tapasztalat * 250 Runecrafting tapasztalat * Tower mindspike * First tower hat * Air talisman * 70 Mind rune * 4 új cím (title) * 2 pörgetés Squeal of Fortune center|Quest Teljesítve! Zenék *The Harmony of the Runes *Blue Wizards *Inner Secret Követelmény egyéb questeknél *Rune Memories Apróságok *A questet a Runecrafting skillt vezette be a nagy javítás előtt 2012. November 28.-án. *A quest jelenleg egy ritka hibát tartalmaz az utolsó bejátszásban mialatt késlelteted az Archamagek tervét. A hiba nem mindenkinél jelentkezett, de akinél igen, az nem tudta befejezni a questet. A hiba akkor történt, mialatt játszottál az orgonán és megkaptad az üzenetet, hogy idegesíted az Archamge-eket. Ekkor kellett többször kattintani. Ez azt eredményezte, hogy megkaptad az Archamage utolsó üzenetét és az utolsó bejátszást, de semmi többet. A játékosok jelentették, hogy a hiba orvosolható a grafikai beállítás high-ra majd low-ra, a display mode OpenGL-ről software-re, majd a boom effect on-ra történő állításával. A hiba csak a letölthető kliensben jelentkezett. *A quest teljesítését követően az Adventurer's Log-ban az alábbit olvashatod: "I helped Ariane enter the ruins beneath the Wizards' Tower and restore the enchantment that kept the wraiths of old wizards trapped there." *Abban a részben, amikor az Archmage-ek Icyenic Purge-t castolnak (a földszinti könyvtárban), az Archmage még mindig a szobájában ül a harmadik emeleten, a másik két varázsló (Wizard Traiborn és Wizard Ellaron) azonban nincsenek a szobáikban. 'Forrás: ' RuneScape Wikia Rune Mysteries Rune Mysteries